Assassin's Sky
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Um die 3-E in ihrem tun zu unterstützen, löst Korosensei einen Gefallen bei Vongola Nono ein, welcher diese Aufgabe an Tsuna und seinen Wolkenwächter abtritt. Als Schüler und Lehrer gleichermaßen haben sie den Schülern für eine Woche zu helfen und gleichzeitig den Grundstein für das zu legen, was Korosensei sich für seine Schüler wünscht. / slight 1827 und Karmagisa
1. Teacher & Student

Hab mich hiermit nun auch einmal an ein kleines Crossover gewagt! :D  
Verbinde hiermit sogar gerade zwei meiner absoluten Lieblinge in Sachen Anime und Manga... wirklich, komm gar nicht mehr davon los!~  
Ob es gelungen is... nun, ich hoffe es doch mal, aber wer weiß das schon ehe man es nich gelesen hat? :P  
Demnach, schaut mal rein, vielleicht gefällt es euch ja. ^^

Und zudem: Das ganze spielt nach Kapitel 94 des Mangas von Assassination Classroom und ca. 2 Jahre nach dem Ende des Mangas bei Katekyo Hitman Reborn, bedeutet Tsuna ist 16 und Kyoya 18. :)

* * *

**Assassin's Sky**

**1\. Kapitel: Teacher &amp; Student**

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV:

„Was meinst du damit das Kyoya und ich eine Woche lang eine Klasse unterrichten sollen?! Ich meine ich habe mich ja schon in der Schule verbessert, aber unterrichten? Du weißt selbst das das zu viel des guten ist Reborn! Und vor allem Kyoya-san, glaubst du wirklich das das gut gehen wird?!", entkam es mir, während ich den Fedora tragenden Mann vor mir mit etwas vor Schock geweiteten Augen ansah.

Eigentlich sollte Reborn klar sein das das eine dumme Idee war, das ich nicht so weit war zu unterrichten, geschweige denn das Kyoya einfach mitmachen würde, er hasste Menschenmassen wie die Pest!

Und Befehle auch wenn es danach ging...

Ich sah einfach nicht wie das gutgehen sollte.

Der schwarzhaarige vor mir schien meine Gedanken wohl gelesen oder erraten zu haben, denn im nächsten Moment bekam ich auch schon einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst von einem zu einer Pistole verwandelten Leon.

„Itai! Mou Reborn, es ist doch die Wahrheit!", murmelte ich kurz vor mich hin, verstummte jedoch schnell wieder als ich den Blick Reborns auf mir spürte.

„Klappe Dame-Tsuna. Mir sind deine Schulischen Leistungen wohl aus bekannt, aber du wirst auch außer bei dem was du unterrichtest nicht als Lehrer, sondern als Schüler die Klasse besuchen. Hibari wird dabei dein Leibwächter sein und dich im Notfall beschützen, als auch dir in deinem Unterricht beiseite stehen. Dies sind die Anweisungen von Nono. Er schuldet einen Freund wohl noch einen Gefallen und hat sich dazu entschieden das es wohl am besten wäre, wenn du dich der Sache annehmen würdest.", erklärte Reborn ein klein wenig genervt, ehe er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf mein Bett setzte, der Schatten seines Fedoras verbarg dabei mal wieder den Großteil seines Gesichtes.

Fassungslos sah ich den Ex-Arcobaleno an, ehe ich mich wieder fassen konnte.

„Wa-Aber wieso ich?", versuchte ich es noch einmal, noch immer nicht den Sinn hinter dem Ganzen verstehend, wie denn auch mit so wenig Informationen?

Reborn seufzte leise und kaum merklich auf bei meinen Worten.

„Hör zu Dame-Tsuna, anscheinend hat der Freund von Nono, Korosensei wie er wohl heutzutage genannt wird, Vongola in der Vergangenheit gut beigestanden und seine Bitte war es das jemand kommt und seiner Klasse, da er nun als Lehrer tätig ist, das benutzen von Flammen beibringt. Diese Klasse in welche sowohl du als auch Hibari für diese eine Woche gehen werdet, soll wohl dazu verwendet werden eben jenen Lehrer zu töten, im Grunde ein Assassination Classroom. Und ehe du mich jetzt noch einmal unterbrichst wie man das nur machen könnte Mittelschüler in solch eine Situation zu ziehen, Korosensei war derjenige welcher sich diese Klasse ausgesucht hat um sich von dieser umbringen zu lassen, unter höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe des Ministeriums versteht sich natürlich. Er soll nämlich der Verantwortliche für die Vernichtung von 70% der Mondoberfläche sein und vorhaben etwas ähnliches mit der Erde zu unternehmen."

Als mein Tutor geendet hatte mit seiner kleinen Ansprache, konnte ich nichts anderes tun als einfach nur mit leicht offenen Mund blöd dazusitzen.

Ich meine wer nicht?

Das waren Infos die man nicht jeden Tag einfach mal so an den Kopf geschmissen bekommt!

Okay, das mit dem Mond hatte ich ja auch mitbekommen und das war ziemlich... nun, die Panikattacke war an diesem Tag definitiv gerechtfertigt, egal was Reborn auch sagte!

Zum Glück waren Verde und mehrere Illusionisten dazu in der Lage das Ganze so schnell wie möglich wieder... verschwinden zu lassen.

Klar war der Mond noch immer hin und es war fraglich das da noch mal was zu machen war, doch ein klein wenig konnte man so die Panik der Massen bewahren.

Aber das der Grund für solch eine Katastrophe ein Lehrer war?

...blöde Frage, ehe der Fluch gelüftet wurde war Reborn nicht nur ein Tutor von der Hölle, oh nein, der war die Reinkarnation Satans in Kindesform gewesen!

Nicht das sich das groß verändert hatte.

Ein Schlag von Reborn später holte mich schnell wieder aus meinen immer weiter abschweifenden Gedanken zurück und ich kratzte mich ein klein wenig nervös am Hinterkopf, ehe ich mein Gesicht zu einer ernsteren Miene schulte, woraufhin der schwarzhaarige zufrieden wenn nicht noch immer grimmig, nickte.

„Das... nun, es klingt nach einer ernsten Angelegenheit, auch wenn ich sagen muss das ich nicht verstehe warum ausgerechnet ich diesen Schülern den Gebrauch von Flammen beibringen muss. Ich kann verstehen das es eine große Hilfe sein könnte diesen Korosensei umzubringen, aber da muss mehr hinter diesem... Gefallen stecken den Großvater, nicht wahr? Vor allem wenn das ganze anscheinend von dem japanischen Ministerium unter Dach und Fach gehalten wird...", entgegnete ich schließlich und sah meinen Tutor auffordernd an.

Reborn schien dies zu bemerken und ich sah seine Mundwinkel ein wenig in sein übliches Grinsen zucken, während er Leon am Kopf tätschelte.

„Stimmt, hinter der Geschichte steckt mehr als das was ich erzählt habe, aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst das Endergebnis auch ohne zu wissen was es ist erreichen, du bist schließlich der Typ an Person der so etwas unbewusst hinbekommt. Zu wissen was du tun solltest außer der Unterrichtung von Flammen wäre in deinem Fall zudem Kontraproduktiv. Und um das Ministerium brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. In Addition zu dem Gefallen der eingelöst werden soll, wovon das Ministerium übrigens nichts weiß da es mit der Omerta zu tun hat, habe ich eine Anfrage von einem alten Bekannten bekommen, Lovro. Diese Anfrage kann dadurch gut den wahren Grund eures Daseins vertuschen, auch wenn es nur für eine Woche ist, doch das sollte eigentlich genug sein. Es ist euch übrigens gestattet der Klasse von Vongola zu erzählen, wenn auch nur das nötigste, da sie allein mit dem was in der Klasse schon vorgefallen ist schon zu strengster Geheimhaltung verpflichtet sind. Selbst die Vindice haben ihre Einwilligung schon gegeben auf die Bitte Nonos.", fuhr der schwarzhaarige auch gleich wieder fort und mir leicht auf die Unterlippe beißend nickte ich.

Es gefiel mir noch immer nicht, aber ich verstand das mehr hinter dem ganzen steckte als Reborn erzählte, er hatte es im Grund ja auch offen zugegeben das da mehr hinter steckte.

Ich seufzte auf.

Schien wohl so als das ich keine andere Wahl hätte und demnach auch Kyoya nicht...

„Du hast gewonnen Reborn...", murmelte ich leise, ehe ich von meinem Platz aufstand und mich kurz streckte.

Ein Schauer lief mir allerdings über den Rücken als ich darüber nachdachte, wie ich Kyoya davon überzeugen sollte Namimori mit mir zu verlassen und mein Bodyguard zu spielen... auch wenn es nur für eine Woche war.

Oh man, ich konnte schon sehen in was das enden würde.

* * *

Nagisa POV:

„Isogai! Das war super gestern, den haben wir es gezeigt!", hörte ich es anerkennend von Sugino kommen, kaum das besagter Junge zusammen mit Maehara in Sicht kam und sich uns auf unseren Weg zum Klassenzimmer von 3-E anschloss.

Der Ikemen der Klasse lächelte nur und winkte ab.

„Ach was! Wir haben doch alle zusammengearbeitet und eigentlich ist es Korosensei und Karasuma-sensei zu verdanken das wir überhaupt dazu in der Lage waren.", lächelte der dunkelhaarige weiter vor sich hin, während wir alle lächelten.

Er hatte Recht, hätten wir die beiden nicht als unsere Lehrer, dann hätten wir es nie im Leben so weit geschafft.

„Aber trotzdem, Isogai war der Leiter unseres Teams, demnach...", meinte ich einfach und zuckte leicht lächelnd mit den Schultern, die anderen stimmten gleich mit ein während wir weiter gingen, das alte schon etwas heruntergekommene Gebäude langsam in Sichtweite.

Ehe wir es allerdings erreichten, legte sich ein Arm um meine Schultern und eine nur all zu bekannte Stimme brachte uns zum stehen.

„Oi, Nagisa-kun, morgen.", hörte ich die Stimme Karmas dicht neben meinem Ohr, spürte warmen Atem an meinem Nacken streifen und einen leichten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen.

Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu den rothaarigen der sich an mich gehängt hatte und lächelte, nicht ganz in der Lage meinen Kopf zu drehen ohne den anderen zu treffen aufgrund der Nähe.

„Morgen, Karma-kun.", begrüßte ich ihn ebenfalls, ehe die anderen es mir gleich taten.

Kurz darauf spürte ich auch schon wieder wie Karma, viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack, seinen Arm wieder von meinen Schultern nahm und sie hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte, sein übliches Grinsen im Gesicht, welches nie etwas gutes zu bedeuten hatte für die meisten und bestimmten Leuten aufgrund von Traumas einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies.

„Habt ihr es schon gehört? Es scheint so zu sein das unsere Klasse erneut Zuwachs bekommen wird. Aber anscheinend soll das auch nur für kurze Zeit sein.", verkündete mein bester Freund dann auch schon und ich kam nicht umhin ihn überrascht anzustarren, genauso wie die anderen.

„Huh? Woher weißt du das denn Karma? Davon hab ich ja noch gar nichts gehört gehabt.", erkundigte Sugino sich, während er wohl zu versuchen schien sein Gedächtnis nach irgendetwas abzusuchen das mit diesen Neuigkeiten zusammenhängen könnte, schien allerdings nichts zu finden.

Karma winkte lächelnd ab.

„Ach, ich hab da diesen einen Zettel auf Korosenseis Platz gefunden gehabt und da stand was drauf von wegen neuer Lehrer oder Schüler... nichts wirklich Konkretes allerdings."

Ich sah den rothaarigen durchdringend an, ehe ich seufzend den Kopf ein wenig hängen lies.

„Karma-kun, du sollst doch nicht Korosenseis Sachen durchstöbern, schlimm genug das du immer mal etwas von seinem Geld mitgehen lässt.", meinte ich Kopfschüttelnd, ehe ich meinen Weg fortsetzte, wir hatten uns mittlerweile genug Zeit gelassen und ich wollte nicht zu spät kommen.

Karma summte jedoch nur leise vor sich hin als er mir folgte, die anderen nicht weit hinter uns.

.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Karasuma-sensei hat heute eine kleine Ansage zu machen, also hört gut zu.", flötete Korosensei fast, kaum das sämtliche Schüler der Klasse vorhanden und auf ihren Plätzen waren und deutete zu dem neben ihn stehenden Karasuma, welcher genau wie wir auch unseren Klassenlehrer komisch ansah.

Korosensei benahm sich heute anders als sonst, irgendwie fröhlicher und ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube das seine Laune etwas mit der neuen Klassenergänzung zu tun hatte von der Karma uns erzählt hatte, aber einen Sinn konnte ich dahinter nun auch nicht entdecken.

Für einen Moment blieb es Still, während wir auf Karasumas Ansage warteten, welche nach ein klein wenig weiterem Starren auf den gelben Oktopus auch schließlich kam.

„Nun gut. Ich habe die Meldung vom Verteidigungsministerium bekommen, das sie Lovro kontaktiert und darum gebeten hatten einen weiteren Assassinen zu schicken, welcher bei der Eliminierung dieses gelben Etwas dort behilflich sein könnte. Wie es aber so scheint, kam nicht der angefragte Assassine, stattdessen hat dieser seinen Schüler geschickt und... eine weitere Person wie es aussieht.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer und Agent der Regierung uns, ehe er sich kurz durch die Haare fuhr und ein klein wenig entnervt aufseufzte.

„Wirklich, ich glaube es ist am besten wenn er sich selber vorstellt und erzählt warum er hier ist zusammen mit seinem Freund.", und damit deutete Karasuma auch schon zur Tür, welche im nächsten Moment auch schon aufgeschoben wurde.

Fassungslos sah die Klasse und mit ihr natürlich auch ich zu, wie ein unscheinbarer brünetter Junge, der wirklich so aussah als könne er keiner Fliege was zu leide tun mit diesen großen Reh Augen, das Klassenzimmer betrat, nicht weit hinter ihm ein schwarzhaariger, etwas älter aussehender Junge der im Gegensatz zu dem brünetten ein Gefühl von Gefahr in einem hervor brachte.

Beide blieben sie neben Karasuma stehen, wobei der schwarzhaarige Neuankömmling wohl sehr auf Abstand bedacht war.

Wenn ich wetten dürfte, dann darauf das der schwarzhaarige der Schüler dieses Assassins war, allein schon von der Gefährlichen Aura die dieser abzugeben schien.

Eine Grimasse zierte seine Züge, während sein Partner, der fast so aussah als wäre er so alt wie wir wenn nicht sogar jünger, ein klein wenig nervös zu sein schien, so wie er mit dem Saum seines Pullunders spielte.

Die beiden schienen jeweils eine Art Schuluniform zu tragen, jedoch nicht die der Kunugigaoka Mittelschule.

Der brünette war es schließlich der der erste der zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„G-guten Tag. Mein Name ist Sawada Tsunayoshi und der schwarzhaarige neben mir ist Hibari Kyoya-san. Wir kommen aus Namimori und wurden von meinem Tutor hierher geschickt um für eine Woche eine spezielle Unterrichtseinheit zu übernehmen, wie ansonsten ebenfalls den Unterricht hier zu besuchen.", stellte der brünette, Tsunayoshi, sich und seinen Partner mit einer kleinen Verbeugung vor.

Wir sahen ihn dabei nur fassungslos an und wer konnte es uns denn verübeln?

Selbst Karasuma schien ein klein wenig überrascht zu sein und er war es auch der die Frage stellte, welche uns allen durch den Kopf zu schießen schien, wobei Korosensei noch immer vor sich hin summend daneben stand.

„Und wie alt seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf? Ihr seht mir nicht so aus als hättet ihr die Schule schon hinter euch.", erkundigte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer sich und sah die beiden prüfend an.

Tsunayoshi lächelte und es wunderte mich wirklich was solch ein unschuldig wirkender Junge hier sollte.

„Stimmt, ich gehe momentan auf die Namimori Oberschule, wo Kyoya-san der Leiter unseres Disziplinar Komitees ist und während er schon 18 ist, bin ich erst 16.", verkündete er mittlerweile auch schon ein klein wenig selbstsicherer, ehe die Informationen in allen einsank.

„HÄ?!"


	2. Welcome to Class E & Mafia

Ähm... was hab ich hier geschrieben? :"D  
Okay, ganz so schlimm is es nun auch nich, aber ich glaube zum Schluss des Kapitels war ich ein klein wenig durcheinander gekommen oder so...  
Naja, egal! xD  
Tut mir leid das es ein klein wenig sehr Dialoglastig is aber ich versuch das in Zukunft zu ändern!  
Hm... sonst noch was?  
Ich glaub ja eigentlich nich... außer: Danke sehr an **X4857X** für die Review und auch den anderen die diese Story auf ihre Listen gesetzt haben! :D  
...hätt ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet aber geil is es trotzdem! x3  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Assassin's Sky**

**2\. Kapitel: Welcome to Class E and Mafia**

* * *

Tsunayoshi POV:

Ich lächelte ein klein wenig nervös, als ich den Ausruf der Klasse vernahm, alle außer... ich glaube Korosensei, schienen sie geschockt über meine Aussage zu sein.

War es etwa wirklich so unwahrscheinlich das ich schon 16 war?

Ich meine kommt schon!

Ich kann doch nichts gegen meine Verdammten Gene tun und laut denen bin ich nun mal recht klein!

Auch wenn ich mir sicher war das sich das bestimmt noch ändern würde... oder?

„Wie jetzt?! Du bist älter als wir?!"

„Verdammt, du siehst aus wie 13!"

„Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein!"

Die Klasse jedenfalls schien in Chaos zu versinken und immer lauter zu werden, was mich dazu veranlasste einen Blick zur Seite zu tun und wie nicht anders zu erwarten schien Kyoya auch schon Haarscharf an der Grenze seiner Geduld zu sein.

Innerlich seufzte ich auf und bereitete mich schon einmal darauf vor Kyoya im Notfall Ruhig zu stellen, wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde war ich mir sicher ihn entweder mit dem Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition oder aber mit einem Kampf zu beruhigen... wobei die zweite Variante wohl besser war, da er nach der ersten nur noch darauf aus wäre mich zu Tode zu beißen... Wortwörtlich und nicht die andere Variante.

.

Korosensei stand einfach nur an der Seite und sah zu wie alles den Bach runter zu gehen schien, während der schwarzhaarige Mann, Karasuma Tadaomi wenn ich mich nicht irrte, versuchte die Klasse wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Die blonde Lehrerin, Irina Jelavic, sah mich dabei einfach nur an und sagte kein Wort, dafür schien ihr Mund allerdings offen zu stehen.

Im Großen und Ganzen allerdings schienen die Lehrer dieses Mal keine Gewalt über die Klasse zu haben und ich habe dank Reborn so einige Reporte über diese Klasse lesen dürfen um mehr über den Assassination Classroom zu erfahren.

Und schließlich wurde es Kyoya zu viel und mit einem Mal, es brauchte nur Sekunden bis die Klasse seinen Blick bemerkte der fast schon genug sein könnte um jemanden zu töten, war es still.

Nun, ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, Kyoya konnte recht... furchteinflößend sein wenn er wollte, was er in diesem Moment mit den mittlerweile gezogenen Tonfas definitiv war, sein üblicher Spruch und die Tatsache das die Klasse ihn nun erst zum ersten Mal hörte, half dabei ebenfalls nicht weiter.

.

„Wenn ihr nicht ruhig seid und mit dem Gedränge aufhört, dann beiße ich euch zu Tode!", knurrte der schwarzhaarige in seiner gefährlich tiefen Stimme und bereits in Kampfhaltung, als ob er keinerlei Interesse daran hätte ob sie sich nun daran halten oder nicht und so wie ich ihn kannte war es ihm wirklich egal und er würde so oder so angreifen.

Also Zeit einzuschreiten.

Kurz tief Luft holend ging ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sah den älteren direkt in die Augen.

„Genug Kyoya-san. Dafür sind wir nicht hier und du kennst die Bedingungen die Rebo- ich meine Renato gestellt hat. Nur Lehrer oder Schüler die für einen Kampf zugestimmt haben. Oder willst du den Monat an Kämpfen gegen ihn wirklich aufgeben?", ich sah Kyoya herausfordernd an, trotz der Tatsache das ich mich fast verplappert hatte mit Reborns Namen statt den unter welchen er früher bekannt gewesen war, denn wenn ich eines wusste, dann war es das er fast alles dafür geben würde gegen Reborn zu kämpfen.

Auch wenn ich sah das der schwarzhaarige bei meinen Worten versuchte sich ein klein wenig zu beruhigen, seine Selbstbeherrschung wird immer besser!-, war es jedoch noch nicht genug und ein kleiner Anstoß könnte einen Sturm entfachen...

Also tat ich das was in diesem Moment wohl am Sinnvollsten war und vor allem würde es im Endeffekt eh nichts ändern.

Ich nickte zu einem der offenen Fenster und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, ehe der ältere an mir vorbei raste und aus dem Fenster sprang, die Klasse schaute dem mit geweiteten Augen und leicht eingeschüchtert zu, wobei ich erkennen konnte das zwei Jungs ein wenig anders reagierten.

.

Ein rothaariger Junge welchen ich aus den Reporten als Akabane Karma erkannte, grinste breit und so wie seine Augen funkelten... oh man, er wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Kyoya und Mukuro auf mich!

Der andere Junge, jemand mit hellblauen Haaren welche in zwei Zöpfe gebunden waren, Shiota Nagisa wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, schaute zwar ein wenig verängstigt aber auch fasziniert zu.

.

Als Kyoya durch das Fenster verschwand, wandte sich die blonde Lehrerin an mich ehe jemand anderes es tun konnte, Korosensei hingegen schien nicht groß davon betroffen zu sein was vor sich ging aber ich glaube in dem Aspekt war er wie Reborn, einfach die Show genießen.

„Sawada-kun! Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum ist dieser... warum ist er abgehauen?!", erkundigte Irina sich und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen das auch sie ein klein wenig eingeschüchtert von der Nummer Kyoyas gerade war.

Aber ich konnte ihr das nicht verdenken, denn Assassin oder nicht, jeder hatte Angst vor Kyoya... okay, das oder einfach nur einen riesigen Respekt.

Die Klasse schien bei dieser Frage ebenfalls wieder aufzutauen und wandte ihre Blicke auf mich, schauten mich erwartend an.

Ich lächelte die Klasse an.

„Keine Sorge Irina-sensei, es ist besser wenn wir Kyoya-san ein wenig Luft lassen, das oder ein ganzer Krankenhausflügel könnte besetzt werden... was auch nicht unbedingt das erste mal wäre. Ich rate daher das ihr ihn wenn möglich in Ruhe lasst und euch an die Regeln haltet.", erklärte ich noch einmal und auch wenn ich noch etwas nervös war, dies war ein Thema von höchster Wichtigkeit für die Klasse... jedenfalls für diese eine Woche.

.

Die Schüler und auch die Lehrer, wenn auch ein klein wenig zögernd, nickten auf das gesagte hin.

Als ich das sah ließ ich mein lächeln ein klein wenig verschwinden und wurde ernster.

Für einen Moment streifte mein Blick Korosenseis und auch er schien zu verstehen, das das nächste was ich sagen würde von Bedeutung war.

Die Klasse schien dabei ein klein wenig verwirrt über meinen plötzlichen Gemütsumschwung, als ich ihnen kurz einen kleinen traurigen Blick zuwarf, diesen jedoch im nächsten Moment auch schon hinter einer ernsteren Miene verbarg, während ich spürte das meine Flammen in mir aufwallten und meine Augen orange färbten.

Ich holte noch einmal kurz tief Luft, ehe ich zu sprechen begann.

* * *

Nagisa POV:

Der plötzliche Umschwung der Stimmung des brünetten verwirrte mich ein klein wenig, doch als ich sah wie diese warmen braunen Augen plötzlich zu einem klaren orange wechselten und die Miene ernster wurde, sich verschloss, war ich auf der Hut.

Seine ganze Präsenz schien sich mit einem Mal zu verändern und von harmlosen Jungen zu etwas... machtvolleres zu werden.

Die anderen schienen es ebenfalls mitzubekommen, ich sah wie einige von ihnen sich verspannten, doch was mir am meisten auffiel war der erwartende Blick Karmas wie auch die verengten Augen Karasumas und Irinas.

Selbst Korosensei schien sich mit einem Mal zu benehmen als Tsunayoshi zu sprechen begann.

.

„Nun Klasse 3-E, das was ich gleich sagen werde steht genauso sehr unter Geheimhaltung wie die Existenz Korosenseis, allerdings nicht nur der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber, sondern auch gegenüber dem Verteidigungsministerium. Ich habe die Befugnis erhalten diese Informationen nur mit dieser Klasse hier zu teilen und sollte die Geheimhaltung nicht berücksichtigt werden... wird es leider Konsequenzen geben die ich sehr gerne vermeiden würde.", verkündete der Junge welcher mit einem Mal so viel einnehmender wirkte und es schaffte uns Schauer über den Rücken laufen zu lassen, allein schon durch seine Wortwahl.

Und wenn wir schon einmal bei dieser waren, es klang wirklich interessant wenn auch ein wenig bedrohlich was der ältere dort von sich gab und die Tatsache das es selbst vor dem Verteidigungsministerium geheim gehalten werden müsse...

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu unserem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer, welcher eben ein Agent des Ministeriums war und nicht unbedingt... Glücklich aussah wenn man das mal so sagen durfte.

Karasuma trat einen Schritt auf den braunhaarigen Jungen zu, musterte ihn.

„So, da gibt es also noch mehr?", erkundigte er sich mit fester Stimme, wobei Tsunayoshi nicht wirklich drauf zu reagieren schien, außer zu nicken.

„Ja, ich bitte sie daher nichts über das was hier weitergegeben wird zu berichten. Ansonsten könnte es zu erheblichen Problemen mit einer gewissen Organisation geben.", bestätigte er, ehe sein Blick noch einmal über die Klasse schweifte.

Ich versteifte mich kurz als seine klaren, fast unnatürlich aussehenden orangenen Augen für einen Moment auf mir lagen.

.

Ehe der schwarzhaarige Sportlehrer antworten konnte, erhob ich zu meiner inneren Überraschung meine Stimme.

„Über was für eine Organisation sprechen sie, Sawada-san? Ich bin mir sicher das keiner von uns etwas sagen würde, allein deswegen schon da uns die Konsequenzen bekannt sind die das Ministerium für uns bereit hält. Was würde eine andere Organisation da für einen Unterschied machen die unser Schweigen wollen?", wollte ich nun wissen und ich spürte mehr als das ich sah, das die Blicke der gesamten Klasse auf mir lagen.

Der Junge vor der Tafel lächelte mich anerkennend aber auch ein klein wenig traurig an, ehe er für einen Moment die Augen schloss.

„Alles Shiota-kun, alles. Zwar magst du im Grunde Recht mit dem haben was du gerade gesagt hast, aber das was ich vorhabe euch mitzuteilen ist klassifiziert und jeder der sich nicht daran hält wird sich mit den Vindice auseinander setzen müssen.", antwortete Tsunayoshi leise und ich musste mich anstrengen ihn zu hören.

Karasuma jedenfalls schien ihn verstanden zu haben was der brünette sagte und schien allen Anschein auch noch den Namen wiederzuerkennen, welcher verwendet wurde, da seine Augen sich verengten und er nach... einer Waffe greifen zu schien?

Doch ehe irgendetwas weiter gesagt oder getan wurde, hielten Korosenseis Tentakel Karasuma im Griff und beschränkten ihn in seinen Bewegungen.

Der brünette Namimori Student öffnete seine Augen erneut, sein Blick auf den bewegungsunfähigen Lehrer gerichtet.

.

„Wie... es scheint verstehen sie ein wenig von dem wovon ich rede... sie auch Irina-sensei.", kommentierte er und ein kurzer Blick auf die blonde zeigte uns, das diese um einiges blasser geworden war, wir anderen jedoch waren allesamt verwirrt.

Dieses Mal meldete Rio sich zu Wort.

„Ne, Sawada-kun, was oder wer sind die Vindice denn?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig, ihr Blick dabei allerdings eher auf unsere beiden irgendwie betroffen wirkenden Lehrer gerichtet.

Angesprochener lächelte ein klein wenig schief.

„Nun, ich glaube ich werde es mal auf den Punkt bringen und stelle mich noch einmal vor: Mein Name ist Sawada Tsunayoshi, ich bin 16 Jahre alt und seit drei Jahren Schüler von Renato Sinclair, wie er von Seite der Regierung aus bekannt ist, dem Nummer 1 Hitman, wie auch... Mitglied der Vongola Famiglia, der größten Mafia Famiglia der Welt. Ich wurde zusammen mit Kyoya-san hier hergeschickt, nicht weil mein Tutor keine Zeit hat oder keine Lust, auch wenn er speziell angeworben wurde als Assassin um Korosensei zu töten, sondern weil es zudem der Wunsch Vongola Nonos war uns zu schicken um bei der Gelegenheit einen alten Gefallen zu begleichen. Worum es sich dabei jedoch handelt ist uns unbekannt. Der Unterricht um welchen ich mich kümmern werde, beinhaltet spezielles Wissen das nur in der Mafia publik ist und steht dabei unter strengster Geheimhaltung dem Rest der Welt gegenüber und sollte jemand sich dem widersetzen... dann kommen die Vindice ins Spiel. Sie sind die Gesetzeshüter, die Polizei innerhalb der Mafia. Wer gegen ihre Regeln widerspricht... es ist besser wenn ihr demnach stillschweigen bewahrt, da ihr ab sofort mit diesen Informationen unter der Omerta steht."

.

Ich glaube nach dieser Ansage des doch recht schmächtig aussehenden Jungens, wobei ich mich da wohl eher raus halten sollte...-, war jeder erst mal baff.

Ich meine wie denn nicht?

Dieser Junge, kaum älter als wir sprach von Mafia und irgendwelchen geheimen Sachen die uns helfen könnten Korosensei umzubringen.

Es klang absurd und doch... war es irgendwie faszinierend und im Grunde nicht weiter abgefahren als die Tatsache das unser Lehrer ein gelber Riesen Oktopus zu sein schien... naja, jedenfalls sah er danach aus.

Zudem schien der andere unheimliches Charisma zu besitzen, wo der schwarzhaarige von zuvor eher Respekt und vor allem Angst in einem hervor löste.

Die Tatsache das eine Organisation der Mafia hinter uns her sein könnte sollten wir uns verplappern war dabei für mich fast schon irrelevant.

Aber in einem war ich mir ganz sicher und zwar darin das diese Woche auf die ein oder andere Weise unser Leben verändern würde.


End file.
